


Bat-drabble

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Because It's Just More Work for Him





	Bat-drabble

**Author's Note:**

> My first 100-word drabble ever.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Sep. 17th, 2005.

Batman doesn’t mind that Dick and Tim have sex.

But he doesn’t like that they use the Cave.

He stands hidden from his boys as Dick rides Tim hard, Tim’s fingers clutching at the floor mats as Dick strains.

A few more thrusts and Tim finishes, fluid spilling over the mats. Dick isn’t far behind, and collapses next to Tim.

They catch their breath, then stand, grab their training gear, and head to the showers together. Sweat and cum remain on the floor, forgotten.

Batman doesn’t mind that Dick and Tim have sex. He just wishes they’d clean up better.

**Author's Note:**

> Not cleaning up is pretty OOC on the counts of both boys.


End file.
